


Competition

by Aeneas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lacrosse, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneas/pseuds/Aeneas
Summary: Kara's first love is lacrosse. It's not exactly a surprise that her second love is her teammateLACROSSE AU





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly wanted to write this so idk if i'll even add more chapters but yeah im gay trash

_Beep. beep. beep._  

 

Kara rolls to the side of her bed and smashes her alarm with a groans

_why the fuck do we have to get up at 5 am?_

She stifled a yawn, and made her way to the bathroom taking a warm shower and brushing her teeth. She made pancakes and sausage and brought it with her so she could eat it in her car, she left her home and started for practice.

                _________________________

"Alright ladies" Coach clapped and rubbed his hands together. "The schedule this morning is jogging our usual route through the woods, and thats 4 laps. Then we go out to the field for scrimmage and some contact, we have to work hard for this game we have tonight it's a big one, got it?" 

Some girls nodded their heads 

"Are you guys awake i mean its only 5 30, lets go!"

Kara took off ahead of everyone else like she always did, she was the fastest, behind Lena that is. Lena strolled up next to Kara and raced ahead of her.

"Come on slow poke"

Kara scowled at her and started sprinting and soon enough it was a competition between her and Lena both finished their laps together ahead of everyone else and Coach Kent had a knowing look on his face.

"You know you two are some of the best athletes i've seen on this team, so that's why i want you two to be captains" He flashed them a smile, while Lena and Kara shared scowls with eachother

"Oh lighten up, since you're done you guys get to give me 30 push ups!"  

                  _________________________

 

A ball hits Karas head with a hard _whoosh_  

"Ow" Kara turns around and sees Lucy with her eyes narrowed at her "The fuck was that for?"

"Stop staring at her" She's mastered that menacing penatrating look with Kara and it makes her so uncomfortable

"Staring at who" she asks defensively, feeling her cheeks heat up

Lucy just smirks and jogs back to the benches 

"I wasn't staring" Kara yells to her, Lucy turns around snorts and arches an eyebrow, and laughs when Kara gives her a frown. 

Kara turns back to what she had been--not been staring at Lena, she huffs and picks up her gear and hurries on field                                                  

 _________________________

"Luthor you're up!" Coach Kent yells at her. 

Lena runs across the field from her line, a blur of red and black and the number 44, holding her lacrosse stick, Kara sees her and charges to knock her down, but Lena swiftly and effortlessly slides past her making Kara fall and hurling her lacrosse stick forward and making the ball into the goal. The team erupts into cheers and Lena smirks back at Kara which fuels her anger and embarrassment. 

"Try not to trip next time Danvers" Lena winks then walks away

Kara stays on the ground until she sees a figure standing over her

"She got you good" Lucy says giggling over her, she streches a hand out to Kara and helps her up patting her on the back

"Thats what you get for staring" 

Kara sighs loudly "I wasn't staring!"

                        ____________________

It's a couple hours before the game starts and Kara is practicing out on the field on her shots with Lucy, while listening to music she practiced shooting goals, she scored three out of ten times. With a goalkeeper like Lucy that's a better track record than most of her teammates have. Especially since Lucy is in top form. She laughs while fending off balls left and right. Kara launches her last ball at Lucy who missed it because something had caught her eye so it went straight into the goal.

"Ha! Take that" Kara laughs then follows Lucys gaze and sure enough there is Lena

"Oh hi" 

"Hi, i'd just like a word with you about tonights game?" Lena tilted her head to the side in question looking at Kara

"I'll just-you know leave" Lucy winks at Kara and sprints off the field in the direction of the school

"Alright what did you want to talk about?" Kara started taking off her jersey and her gear while talking

Lena took a step towards Kara which surprised her "Just don't get in my way Danvers" Lenas face was as cold as her tone and Kara tried to match it.

"Just as long as you're not in mine _Luthor_ " They stared at eachother silently challenging one another until Lena swiftly turned around and walked off the field.

                      _________________________

Lucy forcefully throws Kara the ball before getting tackled in the air, Kara catches it and sprints down field dodging the rival team, she does of series of twists and turns before bringing her stick back and throwing with so much force it could tear the net. She scores a goal and ties the game up, her team runs to her on field and Kara gets a series of ass slaps and headbutts as her team celebrates. 

Alex and her mom are smiling big in the home stands holding up a 'Kara is #1 sign' as they wave and cheer for Kara

Lena waltzs up to her and says "Not bad Danvers" Trying to hide her smile 

Lena holds up her stick and shouts "Alright team gather around, new game plan, we have 10 seconds to win this game so..." She looks around to everyone. "We have to score at any costs we beat our rivals, yeah?" The girls reply with an uproar of cheers. 

"Hands in!" hands pile ontop of Lenas as she shouts "Devils on three one! two! three! Devils" And the screaming begins

                                                                                ________________________

 

It was the fourth quarter and it was tied with _10_ seconds left on the clock, she lined up with the rival team member eyeing her with fire in her eyes. In her crouched stance she breathed out evenly. The ref came over and adjusted the ball between the two stepping back he put the whistle in his mouth.

_One one thousand... two one thousand... three one thousand..._

As soon as the ref blew the whistle she didn't hesitate to rush forward knock the girl over and swipe up the ball. Sprinting full speed, cleats kicking up dirt as she dodged members of the rival team getting beat with sticks from all directions.

_5 seconds._

She was three quarters of the way there twisting around people and making a few trip over their own feet, she was almost there when she saw one of the defenders charging right at her, she could get past her she knew it. Barrelling forward she was ready to make her move. 

"Lena! Pass it here!" Kara yelled from the right side of her waving her stick wildly while keeping up pace with her. "I'm open!"

She pretended not to hear and took her chance,  _i'm gonna win this for us,_ the defender was getting closer and closer by the second _3.5 ,_ She was ready to make her move. 

"LENA!" Kara shouted

It was just a game of chicken now the defender closed in on Lena and she tried to spin around her but the defender anticipated her, Body checking Lena the defender rammed her shoulder into her causing her to lose balance and fall on her back, she heard the faint sound of the buzzer indicating the game was over, and heard the disapproval of the home side stands. Lena put her hands on her face and let out a grunt of frustration.                                           _________________________

 

"Luthor! What the hell was that?" Kara stormed into the locker room throwing her helmet to the ground in anger. Everyone else had left already. 

"I had a shot i could have got it!" She got right in Lenas face

"I misread what she was going to do i thought i could get around her!" Lena yelled back

"Well you didn't get around her! You and your pride!" Kara spat "I mean gosh why do you always fight me on this! We could have won the game together! Teamwork Lena, come on!" She huffed in her face

They stood there looking at eachother, Lena then realized how close they were. Close enough that they were sharing eachothers breaths. Kara must have noticed too because her breathing picked up a bit. Lenas eyes flickered down to Karas lips and back up to her blue eyes. They were darker than usual and had a hunger about them, _lust._ She felt Kara thrust forward and push her into the lockers and crash her lips with hers. Lena and Kara both sighed into the kiss, Kara ran her tongue across Lena's bottom lip requesting access and Lena granting it immediately. They both explored eachothers mouths, Kara tangled her hands Lena's hair and she pressed into her, Lena groaned at the friction and fought with Kara harder. They both kissed until their lungs burned and needed air again. Pressing their foreheads together breathing heavily, Lena's lips were aching and burning with sensation, smilling at eachother Kara leaned in for a more slow and contained kiss, filled with tenderness and care, she pulled back placing one last quick kiss on her lips.

 

"Wow.. I uh" She bit her lip and ran her thumb along Lena's bottom lip "I've wanted to do that for the longest time" She let out a breathless laugh.

Lena laughed along with her "Why didn't you?" She caressed Kara's hand with her own

"I thought you hated me" 

"I tried to make it seem that way because i _liked_ you" Lena's cheeks flushed and she ducked her head sheepishly.

Kara smiled from ear to ear "Liked?" She leaned into Lena and brushed their noses together. Staying like that for awhile breathing in eachother Kara leaned into Lenas ear.

"I'm still angry with you about tonights game" her breath was hot against her ear, and Lena reveled in it

"What are you going to do about it?" Lena felt herself get aroused and leaned into Kara.

Kara started to rile Lena by placing kisses on her jawline and down to her neck and back up to Lenas lips, Extracting a low moan from her.

"Nothing" she whispered against her lips, she let go of Lena and smiled sweetly "I just remembered i have a project I have to do"

"That's so not cool Kara" Lena pouted

Kara turned on her heel and walked out of the locker room leaving Lena alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS GAY  
> sorry for any grammar errors btw


End file.
